


Food Dust

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [55]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Magic Arrows, dust of deliciousness, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott makes a bolt of the food dust the gang pick up, arrow of dust of deliciousness.





	Food Dust

“You can’t exactly use that to feed a person. It is still an arrow.” 

Nott shrugged, looking at Fjord weirdly, “Yeah? So whoever I shoot with it will taste something nice before they die. It’s more then they’ll probably deserve.” 

Fjord blinked, “Holy shit, Nott.” 

“What?”

He shook his head, waving his hands in front of him, “Nothing. Maybe next time, just keep that on ya, or give it to Caduceus, so we can use it for our own food. Probably be more useful, and taste all the better for us. How about that?”

Nott glanced at the arrow, before she looked back up at him, stashing it away as she stood, “Sure, I guess. And hey, if it doesn’t work and the dust is still there after the person is dead, I can just get the arrow back and we can re-use the dust of deliciousness! It’s a win win!”

“Oh no.”


End file.
